


Try to be Cool

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - The GazettE ( mostly Kaizette ) [1]
Category: Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: Fluffy?, M/M, Reita and Sakai cameo!, a little bit angsty maybe?, cuteness overflow all in all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: UruKai/Kairuha awkward love confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I'm glad I've been able to practice cute fluffness from the past few days (cuz, I'm a bitter piece of shit that always writes dark sad stuff) and am super proud of how this turned out!
> 
> idk if this was awkward enough but, I absolutely love this! Hope you guys enjoy ~

**H** e gave out a shuddering breath, fingers fidgeting in nervousness as Uruha had been reminding in his head over and over again how he was supposed to tell Kai that… Well, that the drummer was the light of his life, the very essence and meaning of life itself. Kai was like the air he needed, he was like food or water or the pick to his guitar that he can’t play without–

Whatever, Uruha was having way too many thoughts in his head to properly formulate his plan… AGAIN.

“Alright, you got this.” He murmured to himself some encouragement as he entered their studio. Today was practice, they were composing up a few new songs and were trying to decide on what notes to play that would fit perfectly for the songs.

The honey blond turned his head from one corner of the room to the next, searching for a familiar mop of raven hair. A smile etched upon his lips when he saw Kai on their couch. He sat comfortably, laid back with his legs crossed as he held in one hand a few sheets of paper and the other a pencil he was twirling around in his fingers.

Uruha took another deep breath _‘Don’t chicken out now,’_ he mused before walking over to their drummer with shaky legs.

Kai noticed the guitarist before Uruha could come to him, he sent a cute dimpled smile to Uruha which made the guitarist feel even more nervous and his legs feel as though they were jello.

“Yo ‘ruha, you’re early.” Kai greeted “Ah I mean, good morning!” he continued with a chuckle.

The blond felt as though he was already dripping with sweat when he came in front of Kai. He looked at the other with an expression that made him look constipated, fingers unconsciously twiddling with the strap of his guitar case as he silently stood in front of Kai.

The raven arched up one inquisitive brow, obviously sensing the weird actions Uruha was displaying today “You alright?” Kai asked in a worried tone of voice, discarding his papers and pencil to the side as he stood and came closer to the guitarist.

Hearing the sound of Kai’s voice immediately brought Uruha back down to Earth; he hadn’t realized that he completely froze and stared at Kai like an idiot.  _‘Great! What a great way to start a confession!’_ he scolded himself internally before forcing out a laugh and waving his hand in dismay.

“Ye-yeah! I mean, I’m awesome Kai! Totally fine,” his stutter was obvious and his eyes turned to the side to avoid eye contact _‘Oh fuck, I am batshit nervous now. I should have brought Reita for some support.’_ he thought out.

Kai gave him a look that said Uruha was acting odd on so many levels that he wasn’t buying any of his bullshit excuses. Arms crossed against his chest, waiting for the guitarist to give him a proper answer. That is, until Kai realized how much the blond was actually sweating “Are you sick?” the raven asked worriedly, putting a hand on the other’s forehead to check.

The touch of Kai’s hand against his forehead made Uruha feel as though he was _burning_ and out of shock and the override his brain was having at the moment, he immediately pulled away as though Kai’s touch had _**literally burned**_ him “Ah! Kai!” He screamed out, covering his face as a flush came about to tint his cheeks.

The drummer took one step back, falling down on the couch as he did so, eyes wide and looking at the guitarist in fear that he had hurt him “Oh my god, what happened?!” Kai screamed out as well.

“You-You… accidentally poked my eye!” He seriously needs to gain some skills in making alibis because he can’t give out stupid reasons like this… his jittery feelings are seriously taking a toll on his head.

“Oh…” was Kai’s answer, voice dripping with uncertainty as his features scrunched up into confusion “I’m sorry?” he looked up to the guitarist from the couch he was seating on.

Uruha retracted his hand from his face, looking at Kai before he suddenly blurted out “I like you,” he wasn’t thinking clearly to be honest, Uruha hadn’t even planned to say that in the first. What was his stupid mouth doing? Sometimes he feels as though his mouth and brain aren’t connected at all! His cheeks flared up to a crimson red at the realization of what he had just said.

The drummer blinked a few times, puzzled by the sudden change in conversation “I like you too?” he answered with reluctance, not exactly knowing how take in the flow of happenings here “Uruha is this some–”

“I mean like, I’m in love with you!” Uruha exasperated yet,as soon as the words left his lips Sakai came bursting out through the door.

“Kai!” the man shouted to their leader, walking over to the raven and not noticing at all the tension in the air “I need you to come with me quick!”

“Eh? But wait–” Kai couldn’t properly finish his sentence as he was dragged a way by Sakai “Later ‘ruha!”

Uruha couldn’t process any faster on what had happened exactly, everything was a mess from the start to the end. He gently placed his guitar down on the floor, slowly but surely before he flopped down on the couch in front of him and grabbed a pillow to scream into. To anyone that saw him, they would’ve thought the blond was acting like a child whom was throwing tantrums for not getting what they wanted.

And that was exactly what Reita had thought as soon as he opened the door to their studio and walked in to see Uruha. One look at his friend and Reita already thought that he was tired and done with the other’s shit; he hadn’t even gone close and talked to him yet, but Reita could already feel himself get drained just by watching the guitarist.

Yet, he walked up to his friend a weary sigh leaving his lips as he placed his bass down on the floor and flicked a finger at the guitarist’s head “Oi, what’s got your panties in a twist so early in the morning?” He asked, sitting on top of the guitarist on the couch.

“Shut up, you wouldn’t understand.” Uruha replied, slightly muffled by the pillow he held to his face.

Reita turned to look at the back of the guitarist’s head “Yeah? Try me.”

A groan left the guitarist’s lips, wriggling underneath Reita “Get the fuck off me first,” he grumbled as the bassist did just that and stood up to face Uruha who now sat himself on the couch.

“Explanation?” Reita tried again.

“Oh god Rei, I can’t do this anymore–” before he could even finish his sentence the door to their studio opened and came in Kai “Kai!” Uruha shot up from his seat, hitting Reita on the face as the top of his head collided with it.

“Aw! What the fuck?!” Reita cursed in pain, hand holding to his nose.

“Aw aw, sorry.” Uruha apologized as Kai walked to their place.

“Guys, are you–” Kai couldn’t finish his sentence as Uruha quickly cut him off.

“So what’s your answer?” Uruha asked, looking at Kai with hopeful eyes.

“Answer? Answer to what?” Kai inquired back, looking at his friend puzzled.

“To what I told you earlier!” Uruha sufficed in exasperation.

“What the hell is going–” Reita started but was quickly cut off.

“Shut up Reita, go to a corner.” Uruha said before the bassist could say anything to further ruin the moment, ordering his friend with a point of his finger to the far end corner of the studio.

“No wait, Uruha what are you talking about?” Kai asked, completely confused by everything.

Uruha blinked a few times, staring at the drummer in complete disbelief as he said “Please don’t tell me you forgot what we were talking about just a minute ago…”

“What were we talking about earlier?” Kai asked, completely forgetting about their earlier conversation. A weary sigh passed by Uruha’s lips as their bassist gave a face palm at the scene in front of him.

Kai started to fidget in embarrassment, fingers twirling against one another as he looked from the guitarist to their bassist “I uh… I’m sorry, what were we talking about earlier?” he asked, a coy smile etched on his lips.

The guitarist felt his own heartbeat race a mile per second; he faked a cough, one hand ruffling at his blond locks as he looked away “I… Well, I kinda..” he started, two pair of eyes watching him in anticipation for what he was about to say.

“I sort of… Asked, no well… Confessed that I’m in love? With you?” Uruha mumbled out broken words.

The duo stared at Uruha, a long moment of silence befalling on them as Kai’s cheeks started to heat up from what their guitarist had said.

“Woah, okai!” Reita broke the awkward silence, pointing to the corner Uruha had told him to go to “So, corner right?” he stated off as he started to walk over to that side “So I’ll just, you know: I’ll go now.”

As soon as Reita left, the heavy silence came back. Uruha bit on his bottom lip, anticipating for Kai’s answer. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours; Uruha was starting to lose hope and was rethinking the whole situation. It was probably really dumb for him to confess. And as he was about to apologize, Kai started speaking.

“Me too,” he answered, swaying back and forth on his heel as he looked down on the floor.

“What?” the guitarist asked.

“I mean… Yes, I uh… like you too.” Kai continued, his cheeks colouring into a deeper hue of red as he spoke “I mean, I don’t know if I’m in love? But like, I really do like you too.” 

“Oh,” Uruha started, he didn’t actually think there was a smidgen of a probability of Kai reciprocating at least a tiny bit of his feelings. But, hearing from the drummer himself made Uruha feel so light-headed and giddy and ecstatic and so much more in one go. He stared down on the floor too, unable to think of what to say next.

He didn’t actually plan all that far with this confession.

Another silence came upon them, the atmosphere was thick and none of the two knew exactly what to say. Kai was rubbing at his arm whilst Uruha was twirling his hair with his fingers.

“So uh…” Kai started.

“Coffee?” Uruha finished for him.

The drummer looked up to the blond, seeing Uruha with a sheepish smile on his lips as he was looking at him already “I mean, you know… Let’s get coffee together.” he said, shrugging his shoulders a bit to get rid of his skittish feelings “Like ah… Date?”

Kai beamed, showing Uruha his dimples as he nodded in glee “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
